Go, Fight, WAR
by omACAgee
Summary: Anyone have that super sexy hookup with the hottest girl at a party the night before a national cheerleading competition, only to then find out that 1). This girl is also a cheerleader 2). She cheers for your school's biggest rival and 3). She is hands down the WORST person you have ever met? Well Chloe has, and she will do whatever it takes to get revenge on Stacie Conrad.


**Juiced on total inspiration from the AUH-MAZING cheerleading franchise, named no other than Bring it On, I present you lovelies with a cheerleading, Chacie, rivalry fic. It will be a mini series, probably no longer than five chapters but have no fear, each will be pretty hefty in size.**

 **Rated M for...**

 **Language (extreme shit talking)**

 **Themes**

 **Slight smut, but nothing too flilthy**

 **Under aged drinking, and smoking**

 **Partying**

 **With one of my closest friends being a cheerleader, none of the stereotypes mentioned in this story are meant to be taken seriously. This is a High School AU; there will be inappropriate scenes, but no high schooler is a saint. That being said, if offended by any of the things mentioned above, it's best not to read this one :)**

 **(I DO NOT OWN PITCH PERFECT)**

* * *

 **Chapter One: This is war.**

 _ **Junior year.**_

You know that saying "ball is life," as it's usually pertaining to a certain type of daily life schedule that may not correspond to another being, which consists of eating, sleeping and breathing basketball and or another sport that consists of a ball?

Well for Chloe, cheer is life, almost to the point where it's a little….unsettling.

No doubt about it, cut the girl open and don't be surprised when the massive amount of glitter comes falling out, kinda like if Ke$ha were to throw up, maybe some unnecessarily large bows and the strong whiff of hair spray to come at you full force.

But don't be alarmed, all of that is normal.

Growing up, Chloe was never the athletic, hand eye coordination type of girl-though that didn't stop her from trying all of middle school when volleyball season came around and ended her up in the hospital with a broken nose and a few good tile burns that covered her entire kneecaps. Thinking that maybe volleyball wasn't her sport, so to say, she even went on to give softball a shot.

And let's just say how it ended, she was an _original_ at her local hospital by all the doctors and nurses.

Needless to say, Chloe Beale was not the ball hits a bat, or a foot kicks the ball type of girl. The girl that she was and still is even to this day was a girl with an abnormal amount rhythm. She found this out at a seventh grade dance when she tore up the dance floor with her bubbly, superstar moves and found herself doing that exact same thing for the talent show that came around later in the school year. Finding the love to dance wasn't all she discovered; she also found out that she had a knack for cheering people up, brightening their day to the highest level possible with her signature dazzling smile.

Chloe was a people person; she always has been. Her brothers are like that too and actually, her whole family is a very respectful, friendly group of people who just enjoys seeing other people at their best. Being nice and putting everyone first is in her nature and though it might not be the safest for her own personal well being, it did allow her to find the perfect clique in the athletic field that fit her own personality.

And that was cheerleading.

It took a lot longer than she expected it would; she knew that there was the tiniest bit of athleticism in her body deep down, she just had to dig deep and find it and after constant injuries and quitting team's mid way throughout the season, Chloe finally found it.

And boy did she love it.

An unholy amount of facials, dance routines to leave the bottom of your feet to blistered, dangerous tosses in stunts, sore throats from cheering on other sports and maybe even being good enough to take trips to San Diego or Florida. It was Chloe's dream from the moment she signed that paper from a small club cheerleading team which allowed her to start practicing.

She loved it from the very first practice that seventh grade day and loves it even more as a seventeen year old junior.

But this made sense because her mom was a cheerleader; a damn good one she might add as her mother cheered at Oklahoma. Also, her aunt was a cheerleader, her mom's sister's sister was a cheerleader, her cousin Sam is currently a cheerleader and her uncle's wife was a cheerleader. Long story short, with her abnormally large and strange family tree, front hand springs and spirit fingers weren't a foreign language to the Beales.

Neither was it for Chloe because even though girls at her club team or at camps had way more experience under their belts, Chloe was an extremely fast learner and _duh_ , she loved to dance, so it wasn't hard putting in the extra work every now and then to whip her body into shape like everyone else.

And boy did she get _in shape._

Originally from Nashville Tennessee, home of big green tractors, country music and country fried steak and that one music show everyone is nuts for, Chloe had to pack up and move to Atlanta Georgia at the end of her sophomore year since her father got reassigned to a new, well paying job at a University coaching football.

Leaving her friends was hard, especially with being the cheer team's captain when only being a sophomore, winning homecoming Royalty two years in a row and being known around the hallways.

Tom, her boyfriend of those two years, star quarterback and lifeline as they ventured through high school together was hard to leave as well since long distance wasn't really wanted nor realistic at such a young age when they have so much to look forward to as they graduate and enter into the gates of College.

He'd probably go to some big DI University for football on some crazy big scholarship; Chloe would probably end up doing the same, taking that her Tennessee High School's cheer team had scouts looking at them twenty four seven during competitions. Either way wherever they end up going, being tied down to someone you'll get lucky to see every couple months- _if that_ \- isn't worth it. College is an experience of a lifetime and the both of them mutually decided to cut the cord.

So after all the tears, all the goodbyes and "no matter what we will stay in touch," though Chloe knew all that was a load of horse shit, she packed up her things, said goodbye to good ol' Nashville and moved on down to Atlanta Georgia. Barden High School, to be exact. Home of the Red Devils, as well as home of the second best damn cheerleading organization in all of Georgia and almost all of the south. The top high school was a giant question mark to Chloe as she arrived but either way once her mom mentioned the multiple trophies and regionals that Barden has won, she marked the date during the first week of August when school started in her calendar, which also happened to be cheer tryouts.

Chloe made varsity by a landslide after her performance, not too much of shock there. With her levels of stunts she was able to do, plus the peppy attitude a smart cheer captain in their right mind would be scouting for, she also found herself in the position of cheer captain for her senior year once Alice, head cheerleader as we speak graduates. Aubrey, also another junior and first friend on the squad Chloe instantly felt connected to after constant harassment given by _thee_ cheer dictator herself, Alice, was also in the running for cheer captain and even decided to split the position.

Months went by, football games were won and Chloe cheered her little heart out watching the boys kick ass on the field. Basketball came right around the corner and being involved with both these sports meant cheer practice took place almost everyday. Here at Barden you see, Nationals is a must, according to Aubrey and expected by Alice. Dedication, effort, and a whole lot of crying was how Chloe had to learn the hard way, especially with those certain practices that physically and mentally broke her down to dust.

Apparently every year so far, the Red Devils have made it to the first rounds of the NHSCC after winning quarter finals, which was a breeze and a piece of cake for them. But always, no matter what, they'd never make it to the second day of the competition after losing to their arch rivals, Alpharetta High, home of the annoyingly talented and obnoxiously stupid Kobras **.** It was that exact moment Chloe found out who the top team in Georgia was and how basically _all_ of Barden hated their guts for being better in literally everything that they competed together against, such as test scores, attendance rates, football, basketball, soccer, volleyball, and obviously, cheerleading.

And with knowing damn well the Kobras would be attending nationals, along with Barden, who happens to be out for blood as they're sick and tired of never making it to the second day and hearing all about it from their biggest rival, practice felt like boot camp if Chloe were to guess by how insanely awful her body felt afterwards.

But practice makes perfect and Alice has polished them up to her fullest capacity in the handful of months she was granted before February hit and it was getting down to the point where they had to shift their thinking with the will to **win** it all.

Which leads us to today where it's the night before the four dreadful days of cheer camp taking place in Orlando Florida- also named squad credentialing- that Barden's cheer team has to attend in order to perform. Actually, any team competing in the NHSCC has to attend, as well as seventy five percent of their roster in order to perform at the first day of competition on February eleventh without being disqualified, whether the girls participated in a camp over the summer or not-which Chloe for one did, so she didn't understand why she had to get evaluated all over again.

But anyways, the night before camp meant a night filled with insane partying while consuming a plethora amount of alcohol that tomorrow morning they'll probably regret during those six hours on a bus until they reach Orlando for Nationals, which is taking place early tomorrow morning and endure a week of straight Hell, just in case they don't make it back in one piece.

This night was a month and also a celebratory "good luck" tradition that the University of Georgia came up with-with recognition that Barden's cheer team was legitimately the best and would single handedly bring back a trophy.

Well, second best.

If Alpharetta is included, which they are in this scenario.

Chloe stands straight to take a gander at her appearance for the night, opting for a high waisted black skirt that fell mid thigh, showing off all the assets her momma gave her and giving her like an extra couple inches in length for her legs. For a top, not wanting to go overboard but wanting to make an impression for everyone who wishes they could have her since attention from others is not something she craves but is definitely something she enjoys, a maroon long sleeve crop top to show off the outlined definition of her stomach muscles and belly button ring is the default winner for the night.

Completing the outfit with a pair of wooden wedges, along with a perfectly applied bronze self tanner that glowed her skin (usually she'd never resort to fake and bake, but with clears orders of a precise skin color Alice wanted her squad to be at Nationals, she had very little time to prepare and had to settle for the easy route) she makes her way down the stairs of her home to meet Aubrey at her's according to plan.

Eventually when she makes it to the blonde's house, they go over each other's outfits for the night; Chloe gushes about how hot Aubrey looks in the tightest pair of ripped up, light blue Dolce & Gabbana jeans and knee high boots and Aubrey takes minimal complements before she's spilling out her own over Chloe's jaw dropping appearance. They touch up one another's hair, making sure every piece is either straightened paper thin or curled with a tight bounce before heading over to Morgan Hillman's house where the party is taking place.

Well technically, it's not her home, so to say, and actually a group of other girl's as well since she is part of the UGA Panhellenic Council and is actually a sorority house. But whatever, she's part of it and it's her home.

Morgan is one of Aubrey's good friends that she met during a cheer camp over the summer a long time ago and is three years older than both her and Chloe. She's the one in charge of hosting the party for tonight, which only makes sense because they're the hottest house on campus.

They make it to the party around eleven, making quite the entrance with the cheer team as they wait outside before walking in all together. Already, the party is on full blast; people are basically shit faced drunk and are overly touchy as Chloe maneuvers her way through the crowd until she makes it to the kitchen where a mixed drink of every alcohol known to man is calling her name. In there, being as awkward as ever and being the prime definition of antisocial is the one and only, Beca Mitchell.

Grouchiest one of the sophomore class, along with an amazing amount of sarcasm trapped in such a tiny little body, but also one of Chloe's good friends she has made within her first year staying in Georgia after the move. She didn't know why Beca's spiky exterior and extreme usage for black colors and every known color of plaid was such a fascination to her, especially when she was pushed away with more eye rolls and snarky comments every time she'd try to talk to the grinch, but needless to say, she was reeled in whether Beca wanted it or not and surprisingly, she broke down her walls for Chloe to at least be able to call themselves friends.

Beca isn't known as much around school as Chloe is, but what did go around the school was that she could make insane mash ups and that was an automatic yes in Chloe's book with her love for music when scouting out her friends and enemies around Barden.

The two of them are an awkward pair at first glance, in the words of Aubrey Posen, but she wouldn't change hers and Beca's relationship for the world.

"Hey nugget!" Chloe greets with a cheeky grin and instantly it stretches larger when she is able to pull a small smirk out of the brunette when a second ago, she looked like she was planning someone's death. Also, she receives an eye roll at the nickname she created in comparison to Beca's height and knows for a fact it annoys the living day lights out of her.

Throwing an arm around Beca's shoulders and pulling her into an inevitably tight squeeze, Chloe takes a step back once she has enough and eyes the drinks lined up in chronological order by brand and ABV percentage.

"Ugh, you're so Goddamn chipper all the time," Beca scowls with a twitchy eye roll, crossing her arms above her chest and is sure as shit trying to act like she isn't happy to see her friend when Chloe knows for a fact after hanging around the girl for so long that she is straight up _ecstatic_.

Chloe finishes her mixed drink in the nearby shaker that was coincidentally placed over the counter top, settling on Ciroc coconut and pineapple juice; her favorite, and hands it over to Beca for a taste test.

Arching a brow at first and leaning her face in close to get a whiff, Beca takes a cautious sip of Chloe's concoction and swallows the burn with a partnered gag that came with the drink. "Oh God!" She sputters and shoves the drink back into Chloe's hands, who is now laughing at 1). how dramatic Beca is when it comes to alcoholic beverages and 2). how much vodka she actually poured into the red solo cup.

"Are you trying to kill me?!" Beca deadpans, wiping her mouth for any extra liquid that happened to smear over her lips as she was drinking the cup of death. "Or better yet, are _you_ trying to kill _yourself_?"

Chloe waves Beca off and takes a drink for herself, trying hard not to let it show that _Jesus_ , she really made this drink way too strong. Guess her proportion skills are a little tweaked early in the game.

Coughing away the burn nonchalantly and taking a far more smaller gulp this time, "tonight is my first night I'm actually _allowed_ to get drunk instead of drowning with cheer practice," Chloe admits with her eyes to show just how surprised she actually is.

"You'd think that Alice would have you guys by the leash tonight, making sure that _doesn't_ happen since a hungover cheerleader is never good." Beca snickers as she crosses her arms above her chest again, leaning her lower back on the edge of the counter before Chloe soon following and doing the same.

"Honestly, I bet she's drunk already."

Beca cocks her neck towards Chloe, looking at her incredulously. "Seriously? You guys literally just got here."

Chloe gives Beca a small shrug. "Yeah but anyone who's anyone that is participating in that cheer, skills bullshit type camp would want a night of fun while their face is deep in the bowl of the toilet," she finishes and giggles at Beca's small muttered "gross" before twisting her body to grab her drink and face the girl. "Which means…"

With the obvious dangle of her words, Beca completes the remaining sentence with a mischievous smirk, "White girl wasted?"

Chloe mirrors a similar manic type of smile as she takes another gulp of her drink, "You betcha," and throws Beca a playful wink while scanning her head to toe. "You look quite nice tonight. Impressing anybody I should know about?"

Beca scoffs, taking a look for herself at her outfit she is wearing, which consists of the cleanest pair of black skinny jeans Chloe has every seen Beca in, these matching black heeled boots that for once, makes Beca taller than Chloe and a freshly ironed silky white tank top to highlight the delicate looking limbs on the brunette.

And with a few good looks at the perfectly curled hair, Chloe can say the girl looks hot-way hotter than she has ever seen her throughout the hallways in between classes.

Feeling Chloe's wandering eyes, Beca snaps her fingers in front of Chloe face, gaining her attention back to focus. "Stop staring, creep."

Chloe sobers from her admiration towards Beca's outfit quickly, emitting another lighthearted giggle before drinking the rest of her drink in the cup. "I can't help it if you look hot tonight, Becs."

"Subtle Beale," Beca retorts with a snort, pushing away Chloe's hand as she tries to scavenge the same bottle of Ciroc and pineapple juice in effort to make her second drink of the night, but Beca decides that she should make it instead, just to avoid the trip to the hospital when Chloe gets alcohol poisoning.

"Why didn't you give us a chance again?" Beca stops all movements, looking at Chloe sideways, who is wearing a flirty half smile that doesn't care what she just said. Taking the answer in her own hands before Beca can reply, "oh that's right. You have the hots for someone else whom you won't even tell poor lil me!"

A bark of a laugh rumbles out of Beca and her eyes do that thing where they get really, _really_ small and the corners start to crinkle in the way similar to the cheeky, emoji face on iPhones. It's honestly really freaking adorable, if you were to take Chloe's word. Making Beca laugh as much as possible has worked it's way up to her daily goals list and this most definitely is the reason why.

"I don't have the _hots_ for anyone, Beale," Beca declares after she's done laughing and resuming her movements to pour Chloe's drink, ignoring Chloe's pout that over the months has perfected to become one of Beca's weaknesses. "And technically, I didn't give us a shot because one, I literally found out last month that you were bisexual when I caught you making out with your Chemistry tutor."

Chloe shrugs innocently, forgetting about that one moment in the library when she was suppose to be studying for midterms, but obviously was driven by something else. That being her weirdly attractive Chemistry tutor, who no doubt had a crush on Chloe by the amount of times caught daydreaming and had to constantly repeat herself.

Sexual orientation to Chloe is like picking out an outfit for a day. People only care if you wear something dirty, maybe the clothes are kind of funky and it's hard to sit next to you. But if you're just being yourself, doing your own thing, it shouldn't affect how others think of you.

Did that make any sense? Was that even a good analogy to use?

Oh well.

What Chloe is trying to say is that she doesn't care about who she likes and neither should anybody else. That being said, she likes both male and females. Boys have this large, strong bodies that she loves being smothered with all their muscles and the smell of their intoxicating cologne. Girls on the other hand are fragile, and soft, and are _amazing_ kissers without all the grubble and are sometimes tall if you get a basketball player, which Chloe can proudly check off the list.

How could she possible choose from the both of them?

"Also, and finally, you've become like….one of my closest friends at Barden, so I don't want to ruin that." Chloe can't help the smile forming on her face as she tries to keep the size at a minimum, glad they had established the label on their friendship and Beca was actually able to say it out loud. It doesn't come often but sometimes Beca gets sensitive and it's the best thing in the world she thinks.

Watching Beca squat down to eye level when measuring the drinks, overly taking this bartending deal way too serious, "I told you we were going to be fast friends," she gloats and gives Beca a quick nudge with her shoulder.

"Yeah yeah, whatever. You look nice too, by the way," Beca compliments as she looks through her peripherals while measuring out the right amount of juice and alcohol this time into Chloe's cup. "Who's the lucky one tonight?"

Chloe sighs heavy, taking Beca's handmade drink once she is finished and not nearly enjoying it as much as her first drink with this one tasting like a juice box for a five year old. "Nobody," she admits truthfully. Half of her wants to say that she has her eye on a certain someone and half of her says "good luck" because with experience, majority of the guys at Barden are scum bags and half of the girls here are at least dating one of those scum bags, or are straight as an arrow. It really limits her options here.

"But I mean….if you wanna change that," Chloe slips this in sly, with a crooked smile.

" _Stop_ flirting with me."

Chloe laughs loudly at how flushed Beca gets whenever she flirts with her. All in good fun and loving to tease the girl if she is being honest, Chloe agrees that their friendship is something she cherishes too much to have ruined.

Even if she thinks Beca is a total cutie with her rough personality and heavy metal rocker wardrobe. Some things in life, no matter how attractive they may be, are just not worth it.

Just as Chloe and Beca fall into light conversation, lining up two shots for them to take, Aubrey struts her way into the kitchen in search for a certain redhead.

"Chloe!" she hollers from across the little distance that separates them in the kitchen before she is pushing through the crowd, not giving a hoot who she pushes away.

"And I'm out," Beca mutters under her breath when locking eyes with the blonde, who is wearing the direst look on her face that even _Chloe_ feels verbally abused by the glare and slit in those dark green eyes.

Beca elbows Chloe for them to take the shot before she leaves and swallowing it down, Beca picks up her drink in hope to escape the scene before the blonde makes it to them, but as she turns around, she finds that it's too late.

"Fuck, I'm not nearly drunk enough to handle _that._ " Beca points with her eyes and Aubrey makes it just in time to hear the last of this remark.

"Oh rats!" Aubrey pouts, stomping her foot like a child, but all of it comes out extremely fake and ridiculously bitchy, causing Beca to toss her the biggest eye roll in the history of eye rolling. "You leaving so soon? Going to go hang out with your nerdy boyfriend?"

"He's _not_ my boyfriend," Beca hisses and it takes a while for Chloe to guess who Aubrey is talking about but once the word "nerd" comes to mind, Jesse

Swanson automatically rings a bell. Plus the boy follows Beca around like a lost puppy dog when they're at school. No way the kid doesn't have raging spirit stick for the girl.

"And like, there is way better stuff I could be doing rather than talking about bulimia and the piece of lettuce you're going to throw up later."

Aubrey raises her brows up high, "If you're talking about my body then it looks like it's doing _wonders_." She gestures down her frame and Beca's eyes unintentionally follow down all her curves and doesn't even hide the drool that slips out from the corners of her mouth.

Chloe stands twiddling her thumbs, feeling like she could cut the tension with her pinky nail but that tension feeling clouding up the aroma isn't the usual hostility. It's more along the lines of sexual tension and that makes Chloe quietly think to herself that there might be more to this whole interaction than the both of them are showing.

Beca clears her throat and snaps her eyes back up to Aubrey's after letting them roam for far too long. "Whatever….Posen." Her voice cracks embarrassingly and she tries to cover it up with a cough, but chloe is trying really hard not to giggle at how cute Beca is when she has a crush. "Pretty sure that one acapella group on campus brought weed so like...I'm going to go." Beca points her thumb over her shoulder and awkwardly shifts away. "Uh, see you later, Chlo. Make good choices please."

"Can't make any promises," Chloe waves Beca off with a smile until the girl is out of sight. She catches Aubrey's lingering stare; the way her eyes follow Beca out of the kitchen in the hungriest way possible and how she bites her bottom lip, unaware that Chloe is straight _gaping_ at her when the realization hits her.

There's definitely something going on between their elementary school bickering and it's most definitely noticeable the longer Chloe looks into it. She just can't believe and honestly, she's more than a little hurt due to the fact that this mystery _someone_ Beca has the hots for (wink wink) is a current teammate and one of her best friends and still she was told _nothing_.

"You like Beca!" Chloe announces, pulling Aubrey out of her little mini trance and grips at her hand to shake up and down. With the alcohol catching up to her and the ability to be unpersuaded to believe that what she just said isn't true, she ignores the scowl that washes over Aubrey's face, as if she just threw on the biggest insult known to man.

Friendship is also something her and Beca have and what friends do is tell each other things, especially which person's pants they want to get into so, she makes mental reminder to lecture the girl later about keeping her in the dark for so long.

"As if Chloe!" Aubrey huffs out annoyed. "I can't believe you'd actually think I'd like a raccoon, midget looking girl who dresses like a teenage boy and…"

Every other insult Aubrey trails off with gets muted out as Chloe thinks that her denying her obvious and quite distracting love for Beca is a load of bologna. She keeps it to herself though, not wanting to endure the wrath of Aubrey when she is getting drunker by the second.

In desperate need to change the subject as people are starting to stare at the scene Aubrey is causing by her increasing volume in her voice while she continues to rant about Beca, Chloe shoves her drink in the blonde's face, hoping to shut her up when she orders Aubrey to try it immediately. Thankfully, it shuts Aubrey up and she now starts talking about how there needs to be more alcohol in this.

Chloe agrees (she told Beca) and doesn't waste a second before taking of the cap and pours more vodka into the cup, praying that the alcohol hits Aubrey fast so she could get off her high horse for one second.

After Chloe tips the drink back for Aubrey to chug until her hand is pushed away and Aubrey is coughing out the burn from the liquid while Chloe makes her third drink for the night and a shot for each of them to take.

And maybe she should space out her drinks farther than slamming them back to back, like she has done for the past three, but hey, she's trying to have fun here and it's exactly what she got after Aubrey mentioned that they were next on beer pong and to meet in the living room to go against Rick and Vick Morez, twin wide receivers for the Georgia Bulldogs and apparently kings of the table.

She should've expect Aubrey to take a challenge head on and sign them up for beer pong, knowing her competitive state who make an appearance regardless of where they were. She also wishes that she didn't just drink so much because now the house is starting to spin as she greets any person who makes eye contact with her, maybe throwing herself into a friendly hug whether she knew them on a personal level or not, walking is starting to become more difficult.

Nonetheless though, she's having a blast. So many energetic people are there; she gets to dance for a while and goes absolutely insane once the music transitions to a familiar mix that happens to be on her ipod and it's now Beca creating the playlist when she glances over at the body length speakers and sees her friend fiddling around with the cords.

Dancing with whoever she can reach, all the wind in her body gets knocked out of her like a tetherball directly to the gut at full blast as she isn't prepared to lock eyes with the most gorgeous specimen she has ever laid eyes on. Standing there in all her glory, legs running up for miles on black pumps until they cut off at high thigh from a skin tight black cocktail dress, with a laced material to cover the top half, giving just enough cleavage for Chloe to almost pass out is a tall brunette girl who is staring hungry in her direction.

Obviously this girl is someone new; Chloe is positive she would've remembered if they ever met before. It makes her wonder if she's older, maybe in college or something because already at Barden, she knows the faces around the hallways like the back of her hand and the thought of an older girl being into her is exhilarating.

Freezing in place comes as a reflex and Chloe shrinks under the girl's eyes, even with the notable distance apart. Music fades out, as well as the crowd around her and it seems like it's only her and this tall brunette left at the party. Lifting up a hand that's not holding onto a red solo cup, the girl curls each finger in Chloe's direction, waving under a mischievous smirk and biting her lip in a way that tugs Chloe closer.

But before she is able to snap herself out of paralysis by this mystery girl's beauty, two strong hands grab at her waist, pulling her back in place to continue dancing.

Without turning around, the strong stench of whiskey is smelt from whomever is currently unsmoothly grinding up behind Chloe's back to the music, out of sync she might add, and can tell by the height it has to be a male. The real question is if she knows this random person who has decided to basically penetrate her on the dance floor without her permission or not and when cautiously turning around to face her surprise guest, she knows of the guy by his face but doesn't know him well enough for them to be standing this close.

Chad is his name and he is a senior at Barden, captain of the soccer team and listed about average on the honor roll. For months now, he's had _the_ biggest crush on Chloe as he is seen at every cheer practice, football and basketball game, only going so he could watch her cheer, which is hands down creepy as Hell. He's nice and all, for sure. Easy on the eyes, kinda built and kinda tall, but is he Chloe material?

Most definitely not.

And right now with him interrupting a weird intimate moment she was having with this unknown angel she had spotted in this party, she is more than a little ticked off.

Before she can turn around and say something though, the firm hands gripping at her waist are pushed away and replaced by another set of hands, but these much smaller and more delicate when it came to handling her body. It is almost like a soft caress that left goosebumps along her skin at her hips and she should've been prepared that it was the girl from early because if she was, maybe she wouldn't have almost passed out from her knees giving out when she was met by those dark, snakes eyes that are so much more intense from close up.

"Sorry buddy," Random babe, as Chloe will now refer to her as, cooes at Chad who stands confused but nonetheless still plastered drunk with the amount of haziness in his red eyes. "She's mine for tonight."

Chloe is nobody's property.

Simple as that.

But when random babe's hands tighten around her waist and reels her in close to her embrace, so close that her strong scented perfume hits Chloe full blast with a cloud of pure deliciousness, she can't seem to give a flying _hoot_ what this girl calls her. Hell, leash her up, give her a leaf to fan and cut off her right arm because _Jesus_ , she honestly thinks she'd jump off a bridge for this chick and she doesn't even know her.

In some sort of trance, Chloe doesn't even realize they change from standing in the living room to move outside of the house where there is far less people to talk and misses the line of whistles from those same scumbag guys as random babe pulls her away. She also isn't ready to be trapped against the side of the house as two long arms block either side of her head and random babe is moving in close to speak.

"How are you doing this lovely night, beautiful?" Chloe's knees buckle at the name, surprised that already this girl has such an effect to make her swoon.

"Yes," Chloe answers unknowingly, then shakes her head when she realizes that A). Get it together, Beale! And B). She's dumb because this Goddess of a girl didn't even ask her a yes or no question. "I mean, sure?" Chloe shrugs in hope that by this, it makes her look a little bit less stupid while her tongue feels like it's way too big for her own mouth.

The girl in response though just arches one of her perfectly sculpted eyebrows up in a sense that Chloe is making zero to none sense right now and it causes her to spill out some more nonsense.

"What are we talking about?" Chloe asks then does this awkward laugh thing she has a habit of doing when she feels uncomfortable. "You're hot-" then she slaps a hand over her mouth, but not soon enough before the words come flying out for all to hear, especially this random girl who's name she doesn't even know. Eyes the size of Jupiter, Chloe rushes out next, "I didn't mean that! I mean, I did mean it because _holy cow_ you're really, _really_ freaking attractive and just…. _Oh my God!"_ she word vomits, professional and all.

Luckily the girl isn't too weirded out about Chloe's shit show she is currently performing and emits a low chuckle, deep enough to coil Chloe's insides while her snakey eyes melt off every inch of skin on her body.

"God, you're adorable." This girl scans Chloe's body up and down with the flirtiest half smile and for a first time like, _ever_ , Chloe feels extremely out of this girl's league.

Like seriously, she has been one to receive a lot of compliments about her looks, giving her a new high to self esteem and isn't in denial when she says that yes, she is pretty hot. If she's being honest, Alice probably wouldn't have even gave her the time of day to tryout if she hadn't been the ideal "cheerleader" replica.

But this….. _thing_ , as Chloe will now refer to her as since no human being can possible be gifted with such model like features without being some sort of extraterrestrial alien is making it hard for her to remember.

"I'm Stacie." Finally Chloe gets a name for such a beautiful face and exactly like the thought, the name couldn't fit more.

"Hi." Chloe smiles dopey and all of a sudden she feels, like, twenty times drunker than before. She also feels a little self conscious by the way Stacie is staring at her, eyeing everything in her sight. Clearly waiting for a name back by the tight knit in her brows, she quickly rushes out, "oh! I'm Chloe!"

"I know," Stacie says; the strong scent of her peppermint gum hitting Chloe's senses like an ice storm and wow, did they get closer? "You cheer for the Red Devils right? Barden?"

Chloe's body lights up and as a reflex," _De-vils just can't be beat, De-vils make you feel the heat! Goooo Devils!"_ she cheers proudly, clasping and all with a megawatt smile, which is mirrored by Stacie as she watches her mini performance. "How did you know?"

"I've seen you around," Stacie says, keeping her voice low. "Plus, your biceps are as hard as a rock, as well as the amount of muscle in your body." Chloe shrugs because, like, true. "You've got yourself a nice ass too," and she takes a gander for herself when looking at her butt that now has Stacie's eyes glued to and only shrugging to this also because duh, she knows her body is banging.

She is pretty confident about… all this.

Nothing is said at first; Stacie stares Chloe down with her slitted, dark eyes and has plastered a type of crooked smile that fogs up Chloe's actions. That's probably why the next thing that does indeed happen is Chloe making the bold move to crash her lips into Stacie's, savoring the instant taste of similar smelling, minty lip gloss and sinking her body into Stacie's hands that have now moved up and around her ribs.

And it's one of those kisses-excuse her level of gayness for a second- that physically takes her breath away. The way Stacie so expertly moves her lips in sync with her's and how she dominates the kiss when usually, Chloe is the one in charge.

For the first time as Chloe is known to not really think before her actions is washed with regret because this girl hasn't made it clear that she swung for both teams, though the way she is kissing Chloe back and nipping at her lip is all the confirmation she needs to deepen the kiss with a few swipes of her tongue.

There's a frenzy of groping between the two; Chloe finds anywhere to place her hands and settles on either side of the taller girl's waist while her's rest at the base of Chloe neck, thumbs brushing the lining of her jaw bone.

"Let's find a room." Chloe is still in some sort of haze when Stacie breaks the kiss and whispers this across her swollen lips. She doesn't fully snap out of it until she is somehow magically thrown onto a bed; she thinks it might be one of the sorority girl's room but she doesn't have much time to process this before Stacie comes crawling up her body and reconnects their mouths in a hungry lip lock.

Somehow one of her legs gets pushed up with Stacie as she moves, all the way to the point where her kneecap is touching her chest in a similar way to how she stretches before cheer. Stacie emits a low and animalistic growl at her flexibility and attacks the hollow part of her neck next.

Chloe's jaw drops at the sensation of Stacie's teeth, lips and tongue devouring all the skin around her neck and there's no way she isn't walking away from tonight without several bruises to flaunt. And usually with anybody else, she'd stop them before she wound up with a few dozen hickies, knowing just how irritated Alice would get if her team showed up looking like a bruised Dalmatian, but with Stacie, is it weird that she _wants_ to show them off to everybody like nobel prize?

In the current position that has Chloe doing the splits in the air while her one leg rests easy over Stacie's shoulder, hips caught in between start to move in a circular, grinding motion and Chloe thinks she feels her skin starting to melt off at the definite pressure.

Her breathing shifts to pants, and then to soft moans when Stacie retraces her tracks and kisses up Chloe's throat and chin to reconnect their lips.

"You a singer?" Stacie's whispers this question in between kisses and her lips curve into that killer half smile that leaves Chloe weak. She nods her head; this being the only thing she can respond with since her mouth is occupied doing something else.

Singing isn't something as big in her life as cheerleading is but it's not something new for people to compliment her voice. Plus, karaoke nights with her team at a small town bar has to be her most favorite.

"I can tell by the way you moan." With the added extra purr in Stacie's voice, this receives another moan as a response from Chloe; one that sounds more like a high pitched whine than anything else because honestly, how dare Stacie be this ridiculously sexy right now.

They continue to kiss, lips move in sweet slow motion and Chloe thinks she can feel her entire body vibrating under Stacie's touch that has now inched its way under her crop top to hover mindless beneath her strapless bra. The position of where they're at feels amazing but with her leg being bent in such an awkward position for so long, it's starting to become unbearable. So being a brave soul and being more than a little bit turned on, she uses her hands to grope at Stacie's ass, which then causes the taller girl's elbows to buckle and gives her the chance to flip them over.

Now straddling Stacie with her knees on either side of her thighs and closing her eyes at the sudden dizziness she caused from the quick motion, Chloe is greeted by two full blown pupils, hair splayed out in a beautiful mess over the florescent colored pillow, swollen, pink lips and a dirty grin that has to be her new heroine. She allows her skirt to be inched up her thighs by Stacie's hands until they're gripping at her back side, spreads apart her legs for extra assistance while Stacie's thumb trace the lace of her thong and gets pulled in closer till their lips mash once again.

Chloe isn't too sure if it's the alcohol that's making her body react like a kitten sniffing catnip when Stacie does even the slightest like _look_ at her in a certain way, or something completely different. Still, she doesn't know much about this girl and in fact, they're still technically strangers, even if Chloe has filled the blank spot of exchanging first names. Knowing this, you'd think that she'd want to have a conversation first, maybe play a game of twenty questions over some freshly brewed coffee and get to know the girl before trying to get into her pants.

For crying out loud, Chloe is not _easy_. She has a five date rule (thanks to Mila Kunis) and won't even kiss a guy (or girl) until the end of that fifth date, let alone have sex with them, which is at least not happening until date thirteen, or whenever the Hell she feels comfortable. But here comes Stacie strutting her perfect self into Chloe's life, with her long, sinful legs, her photoshopped body and perfect freaking face and all of a sudden, Chloe is acting like a horny, hormonal teenage boy.

Like totally, **WTF**?

Stacie tugs at Chloe's bottom lip before releasing it back in place, swallowing all the moans that come with the action, all while Chloe feels like her body is falling apart as she grinds senselessly above Stacie to help with the drumming pressure she feels deep in her gut. Stacie smiles cocky, and it amazes her how already, Stacie knows how to push all the right buttons.

Thinking that they'd never break apart from each other, the door to the room slams open, crashing into the drawer that is placed directly at its side and a loud, petrified gasp is enough for Chloe to basically jump off of Stacie's lap and into the floor with only a major heart attack.

"GET OUT!" By the fall from point A to point B, which is face first into the carpeted floor, Chloe has knocked all the alcohol up to her head and suddenly, she feels like she is trapped on a tea cup ride at Disneyland. She also has zero to none coherent level of consciousness to identify who this person who came barging into the room and is now threatening them to get out or else may be, but Stacie pulls her up from the floor and tugs her out the door, muttering a insincere "sorry" before leaving.

Head spinning, room spinning and she thinks her brain is spinning too, Chloe makes it back down to the party-thanks to Stacie- and like a switch, she teleports to the middle of the dance floor and begins to dance her little heart out without really knowing what in the world is going on, or how she even got there.

This time as she dances, she doesn't even mind the drunk guy who has randomly choose for her to be his board to grind on because she is too wrapped up in the music and really doesn't have the entertainment or ability to push him away.

At the end of the song, Beca makes eye contact with her and mouths "are you okay?" and Chloe being drunker than she has ever been in her entire life just shrugs her shoulders with her arms going up with them, eyes half opened and she is wearing a lazy, intoxicated smile that screams she is everything _but_ okay. Seeing this, Beca shoves her way over to Chloe, who squeals and pulls the smaller girl in for a bone crushing hug, swaying to the beat of the music.

Beca keeps her ground though and quickly detangles from the hug and grabs at Chloe's wrist to pull her into a more secluded area. Once they're away far away from the music to the point where Chloe can no longer try to convince Beca to dance and actually listen, Beca starts to talk.

"Two things. One, you're so not okay. How much have you had to drink?" Beca questions in a motherly tone and honestly, it's just hurting Chloe's head and killing her vibe.

She holds up five fingers, a rough estimate as to how many drinks she consumed tonight, but she thinks that may only be half of the actual number.

"Oh my God." Beca shakes her head with an annoyed huff. "You're drunk, and not only drunk, but white girl wasted."

"Wasn't that the plan?" Chloe retorts, slurring her words and her body unintentionally starts to sway as she tries to focus on one of the six Beca's she is currently seeing. Truthfully, her plan wasn't to get this drunk tonight, but sometimes, things just happen out of her control and having fun gets in the way.

Which is something she doesn't mind and would really like for Beca to join in on the fun before this after effect of the alcohol hits her like a wrecking ball.

Beca rolls her eyes at Chloe's sarcastic answer and ignores the pout because one thing she doesn't like to do, sober or not, is irritate Beca, or disappoint. "And two, Beale, you have _thee_ largest hickey on your neck right now." She points a finger to Chloe's neck.

Chloe gasps loudly, hastily slapping a hand over her neck and doesn't even have to like in the mirror to feel the heat from the bruise a puffiness just above where her pulse point is. Memories of Stacie come and go through a mixed blur of Ciroc vodka; images of the way she looked in that tight black dress, and the way her defined quads flexed every time she walked-every time she grinded her hips into Chloe and the way her big, juicy lips tasted as she kissed with so much experience and-

"Chloe? Hello?" Beca snaps her fingers in front of Chloe's face, wearing a look of curiosity, but also annoyance. Mostly annoyance as Chloe didn't hear a single word she just said because thinking about Stacie pretty much just caused her to black out for however long Beca was talking.

Despite not hearing Beca though and what she said prior, Chloe blurts out, "I had a super sexy make out session with this super sexy girl and _she_ is the one who did _this_!" She then points to her massive bruise that's somewhere along her neck and it squeezes out a small smirk for Beca.

"No shit." Chloe nods her head frantically with an innocent, not so innocent grin, missing Beca's sarcasm because _duh_ , she's too drunk to even function right now. She's actually surprised that she remembered Stacie's name by the way she is feeling this current second.

But then again that… _Goddes_ of a woman would be way to hard to forget regardless. Speaking of Stacie though, where did she go?

Knitting her brows together, "who was it?" Beca asks and Chloe is just about to answer but not before Aubrey comes storming up and lectures Chloe about missing their game of beer pong so they had to forfeit and Aubrey had to troll under the table for the whole next game because her partner was a no show.

 _Alone_ , she might add.

Chloe rubs her temples from the sudden pounding going on inside her head; the amount of yelling from both Beca and Aubrey are seriously messing up her partying vibe right now and if one more person tries to ruin that, she thinks she may throw up.

Beca ends up leaving once she gets a glimpse of her most "favorite" blonde, but not until she warns Aubrey that Chloe is shit faced and to make sure she gets home safely. Chloe, ignoring the obvious jab to her level of coherency, hugs Beca goodbye and pinky promises to send a quick text when she makes it home (but we all know Chloe is going to pass the freak out once her face hits her pillow, let's be real).

As soon as Beca is out of sight and the party is slowly but surely winding down, Chloe twists to an evil glaring Aubrey, who doesn't enjoy losing, especially by default with her competitive nature. She delivers a wide smile anyways and reaches for Aubrey's hands, about to drop the news on the events that took place during her night.

"I made out with someone!" she announces quite loudly with no shame whatsoever.

Aubrey doesn't seem to shocked by this reveal, probably because the evidence is pulsing directly on Chloe's neck. She does on the other hand give Chloe kudos because it's a bestfriend's duty to be proud when their friend gets some action, whether if it was only a steamy make out or more.

She does catch Chloe's increasing lack of balance by the way she nearly almost fell if it wasn't for her hands and shoulder to keep the redhead up right. "Okay, let's get you home, drunky. We have a big day tomorrow."

Chloe giggles mad, half from being drunk and half from not being mentally prepared for everything that she has going on tomorrow, especially thinking about the raging hang over she is prone to have by morning.

Whatever.

At least she had one Hell of a night before camp.

Go Red Devils!

* * *

 _ **Day after party**_

Today was rough all around.

And that maybe was because Chloe woke up to her head rattling like a shaker filled with rice at the ass crack of dawn, just so she could sit her hungover ass on a cheer bus for six hours.

To say the least, pulling over to vomit became the most frequent thought that passed through Chloe's mind every sharp turn and bump hit.

And that wasn't even the worst of it!

Once the team arrived in Orlando, opening night before the camp starting tomorrow morning was a go and something that lasted for years it felt like. Schedules of certain skill stations during a specific time of day were given out to each individual squads, itineraries were perfected and read out loud to make sure everyone was on time and didn't miss a thing.

And after all that, a giant BBQ hosted by coaches from NHSCC took place, which leads to where Chloe is at currently, sitting in one of those large pull out tables with Aubrey at her side and the rest of Barden's team all around.

For camp and since there are so many competitors with only a short amount of time before the main competition, the different squads got split in half so more evaluation of teams could be done in the short amount of time they have. Usually it's done every year; the Kobras are most likely put on a different square since they cheer from the same region as Barden, so that's nice.

But luckily for tonight, the busiest and most crowded of all the nights, every single cheer team is in one area, including the Kobras, which brings a wave of hostility in the air by the exchanged scowls and shoulder checks as they deliver food back and forth between tables.

Chloe goes up for some water, smiling at everyone and wishing them luck in camp, even the Kobras since she's still in that stage where faces are unfamiliar with being a transfer student and she really has no reason, _yet_ , to hate them on a level that like, for example, Aubrey does, or even Alice.

Rivalries were something she never got; she just wished that everybody could be friends with everybody and there would be no tension and everybody would just get along. But that's in Chloe's world, which doesn't and will never exist, especially when making it to Florida and feeling the harsh vibe between certain girls up close and personal.

It's actually quite frightening.

Getting her water from the Gatorade jug, she is just about to turn around and head back to the table but not before another person runs right into her and the water cup in her hands spills all over the other girl's white tank top, soaking her chest completely.

Gaping at the scene she just caused and the newly drenched guest standing in an arm's reach, "I'm so sorry!" Chloe hurries to get some napkins that coincidentally happen to be right next to the water and hand them to the girl without making eye contact, "oh God! I'm so so sor-" but when she does happen to lift her gaze up at the girl who now has a see through tank top all thanks to her, she almost passes out when greeted by a familiar set of snakey blue eyes. "Stacie?"

"You know, if you wanted to see me in a wet t-shirt contest all you had to do was ask," She smirks and Chloe is all around shocked that she isn't hallucinating and it's actually Stacie speaking.

Making sure though, she reaches to tug at Stacie's wrist and brings her in for a hug, not even caring that her Barden tank is now wet from mashing with Stacie's.

Pulling out from the hug, "what are you doing here?" Chloe keeps her amazement and relief to a minimum, as impressive as it is since she truly believed that she'd never run into Stacie again after the somewhat blissful night they shared together. Maybe they'd run into each other by chance at another University party, but never would she have thought that they'd run into each other at a world's competition for cheerleading.

Which reminds her that Stacie has yet to explain why she is currently in Florida right now, specifically at a cheer camp.

"I'm following you, duh," Stacie keeps her presence a riddle and Chloe can't help but giggle even though her question wasn't even answered. What she is more focused on is how amazing it feels to see Stacie again with last night's euphoria and the tingle that still layers the skin over her lips from Stacie's minty lip gloss only adds to her happiness.

"As you may or may not have already figured out, I'm a cheerleader."

Dammit.

Chloe so should've known this. Stacie is the ultimate package when scouting out a cheerleader. The long legs, the insane flexibility and the basically perfect _everything_. Also her being at a cheer camp should've been a dead give away, but Chloe must've been to focused on something else, which no doubt happens to be the visible outlining of Stacie's black bra underneath a transparent tank top.

Dear God someone help her.

"Yikes." Chloe breaks out of her focus on Stacie's chest when a finger gets pointed towards her neck and Stacie is examining the area for herself. No doubt there is still a purple and blue bruise in the space just under her jaw, visible for everyone to see and has Stacie's teeth marks written all over. She found this out when she got ready this morning and only had bits and pieces of memories involving last night.

But apparently Stacie is half vampire and sucked all the blood out from her neck like a juice box, leaving a monster hickey that she had to explain to her coach and teammates when makeup couldn't even hide the true darkness of the bruise.

"Yeah thanks for that." Chloe smacks Stacie's finger away and moves the hood of her jacket to cover up her neck.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night," Stacie stabs back, smirk still as powerful as last night and still controlling Chloe's insides like a puppeteer. She blinks dumbly, half offended because she wasn't the only one fully engaged and fully enjoying last night's activities.

Before she can defend herself, she gets interrupted.

"Chloe!"

She looks over at the table where her team is now standing in a circle and Alice is calling her name in her authoritative, "we are having a meeting so you better get your ass over her ASAP" voice. Giving an apologetic look to Stacie, "I uh….I should.." and she points behind Stacie where her team is waiting on her.

"Go ahead." Stacie cocks her head with a smile; one that still has the same effect that it had last night on Chloe's insides. "You know where to find me."

Chloe sprints back up to the group and wastes no time before yanking Aubrey's arm towards her, ignoring the hiss of pain by the aggressiveness in the tug. "She's here!" Chloe whispers, but not really whispering because her excitement add its own heighten in volume.

"And who is she?" Aubrey takes her arm back out of Chloe's death grip and shakes it back to life. Chloe twists the both of them so they are looking in the direction of where Stacie went and could see the taller girl swiping off her tank top to throw on a dry hoodie.

After snapping out of her admiration as Stacie's abs and belly button piercing sparkles under the twilight sky in the most majestic way possible, Chloe bravely points a finger over to Stacie's general direction so Aubrey's line of sight could follow. What she's not expecting is her hand to be harshly slapped away and a sharp gasp of fear following in suit.

"Stacie?!" Aubrey about shrieks this, breaking glass and all with how high her voice was able to reach. Chloe bobs her head as she's more than a little relieved that Aubrey knew of the girl, but didn't connect the dots by the rage pooling inside her emerald green eyes that they may know each other but apparently not in the best type of way.

"You _can't_ be serious, Chloe!" Chloe flinches at the sharpness in Aubrey's tone, but she mostly wonders why her friend's attitude took such a full three sixty spin out of nowhere. "Stacie Conrad? Stacie is a Kobra, Chloe!"

Oh.

Well now that makes sense as to why Aubrey is seconds away from losing her head, along with several veins in her neck and forehead that are about to pop.

Chloe honestly doesn't know how to respond to this. Technically still being considered a third party person since she has even been at Barden for a full year yet hasn't been granted the "rights" let's say, to dislike the Kobras as much as, for example, Aubrey does. For all she knows, this rivalry that apparently has been set in stone since the prehistoric days could all just be a bunch of 's what people do when they don't like someone, and when a person feels threatened by whomever it may be, in other words, jealousy will arise.

So not wanting to hate a team before she has a reason, Chloe stands her ground to defend Stacie.

"So?" Chloe shrugs her shoulders unfazed by Aubrey's death glare and venom pulsing eyes that are burning two holes straight through her skull. "Why does it matter if she's a Kobra?"

Aubrey releases the biggest scoff known to man, acting like Chloe is the most idiotic and dense person in camp. Aubrey's anger was nothing if not obvious about the whole "made out with a current rival" situation. " _Because_ Stacie is Tori's younger sister! Conniving Conrads?!" Chloe scrunches her face at the conjuncted nickname while Aubrey explains and this time, she is the one who is doing the eye pointing over to the group of Kobras, specifically hovering over another Victoria's Secret model look alike who happens to look a lot similar to Stacie by the freakishly long legs and perfect body shape. She's also a little bit taller than Stacie which is just unrealistic."Tori is a senior and the Kobra's captain. Next year, after she graduates, Stacie is taking her place, already familiar with ruining our lives!"

"Ohkayyyy? I still don't understand why you're freaking out here. What's so wrong with Tori anyways?"

"Other than she is a complete mega bitch and a total life ruiner?!" Chloe rolls her eyes hearing this. Talk about dramatic, Jesus. "She has made cheering for Barden a living Hell! Before she came along, the rivalry between schools wasn't more than a couple feuds against the different student sections. But she is the one who started it all between Barden and Alpharetta's cheer teams, which is why Alice has such a strong grudge against them."

With all this extra information, it starts to make sense a little bit more as to why Barden hates the Kobras so much. But it still doesn't given this rivalry between Barden and Alpharetta the right to say who and who not Chloe can talk to. She is her own person; this isn't the 1900's and she can talk to whoever she wants, whenever she wants, regardless of the color of the cheer uniform.

"Just…..be careful, Chlo," Aubrey's voice settles and shifts back into friend mood rather than mom and Chloe taken back by the warning. What does she have to worry about? It's not like her and Stacie are planning on dating anytime soon, going to get hitched and technically, she only just met her last night. Stacie's still every bit a stranger than she is a friend at this point, even if Chloe is very familiar with the inside of the girl's mouth.

Anyways, what she is so desperately trying to say is that whatever is going on between them-if anything will be going on if they are completely sober and not drunk out of their minds- is something that is… _beneficial_ for the both of them. Ever since her break up with Tom, Chloe is just not ready to jump into anything and she can assume it's the same with Stacie since the girl could get anyone she wanted at anytime of the day.

Not that she is insecure or whatever because she is so totally not. But for a first, Stacie is the type of girl who she may reconsider if she's in the girl's league or not, like anyone with a brain should be doing.

"Alice can't find out or your ass will be on top of the totem pole," Aubrey hooks her arm through Chloe's and turns her to head back to the hotel. Chloe knows that this about Alice is anything but metaphorical and can't even imagine what would happen if she found out someone on her team was hooking up with a Kobra, if Chloe can even consider their brief but still very steamy make out session a "hook up."

Either way, nothing good would come out of it and she doesn't think she could run the amount of suicides Alice would force on her as punishment if she were to get caught. So for now and hopefully forever until this rivalry burns out, Stacie will just have to be her dirty little secret.

* * *

 _ **Night before competition**_

Camp was endless stress piled along with soreness, exhaustion and constant irritation to say the least. Joints are basically brittle, feet are swollen to a maximum, muscles are so stiff it's almost impossible to move and there are grass stains and scrapes all along Chloe's legs that sting every time she gets in the shower. Of course, all these issues she is having need to go away once competition starts early tomorrow morning but until then, after enduring a week of absolute torture, she is going to piss and moan about her body hurting while stuffing her face with free room service.

At least she got the hard part over with.

Now, it's time to get serious about winning.

Hopping out of the shower, steam pouring out once the door is sprung open, Chloe goes over to her duffle bag to pick out her clothes for tonight. She takes note that Aubrey is MIA, probably having a mini freak out about their performance tomorrow afternoon and that is something Chloe can't handle this time of night, especially with being at a point where falling asleep standing up is considered. As she is blow drying her hair and listening to a special playlist that Beca downloaded onto her ipod, she receives a message from where her phone is plugged in by the desk lamp.

 _[678-836-5378_ _ **7:34 PM**_ _] I'm bored_

 _{Chloe Beale_ _ **7:35 PM**_ _} who is this?_

 _[678-836-5378_ _ **7:36 PM**_ _] Who do you think it is? ;)_

 _{Chloe Beale_ _ **7:38 PM**_ _} I don't know who it is, hence why I'm asking lol_

 _[678-836-5378_ _ **7:40 PM**_ _] Sassy_

 _[678-836-5378_ _ **7:40 PM**_ _] I like it ;)_

 _[678-836-5378_ _ **7:40 PM**_ _] It's the girl you can't stop thinking about, who has an insanely nice rack and the total hots for a certain redhead._

 _{Chloe Beale_ _ **7:41 PM**_ _} Debatable ;) this wouldn't happen to be a Ms. Stacie's would it? Hotty with a body who I met at a party?_

 _[678-836-5378_ _ **7:43 PM**_ _] Ding ding ding_

 _{Chloe Beale_ _ **7:45 PM**_ _} Annnddd how did you end up getting my number? I would've remember if I gave it to you, which I'm positive I didn't since the first time we got separated before I could and the second time I spilt water on you ;)_

 _{Chloe Beale_ _ **7:45 PM**_ _} Plus, I haven't seen you since the BBQ since your stations were on the other side of camp, not including that one time we briefly ran into each other at facials ;)_

 _[Stacie Conrad_ _ **7:46 PM**_ _] A little birdy told me, but whatever, irrelevant._

 _[Stacie Conrad_ _ **7:46 PM**_ _] The important issue here is that I'm insanely bored in my hotel room, none of my roommates are here right now and there happens to be a phenomenal, red headed kisser on the other side of camp, who I've been craving to taste again._

 _{Chloe Beale_ _ **7:48 PM**_ _} Smooth, very smooth_

 _{Chloe Beale_ _ **7:48 PM**_ _} I'm not going to have sex with you, I'm a lady and second, I barely even know you ;) You're still considered half a one night stand in my book ;)_

 _[Stacie Conrad_ _ **7:49 PM**_ _] whoa whoa! Who said anything about sex? I'm talking about some first base action, maybe some second base activities if I'm lucky, which I don't need much of with the way you were moving on me the other night_

 _[Stacie Conrad_ _ **7:49 PM**_ _] And it would've been a full one night stand if we didn't get interrupted. Maybe even a Sunday coffee type of deal_

 _{Chloe Beale_ _ **7:50 PM**_ _} Oh you're so romantic! And also very tempting._

 _{Chloe Beale_ _ **7:51 PM**_ _} But you are familiar with the obvious tension we have between our teams, right? Black vs. Red? I'm pretty sure Aubrey almost had a stroke when I told her who I made out with on Saturday night and it just happened to be a Kobra, which by the way, thanks for telling me that you're in fact my biggest cheer rival and sister of the devil!_

 _[Stacie Conrad_ _ **7:52 PM**_ _] Aubrey just needs to breathe for a second and with Tori, you have nothing to worry about. Yes, there's some tension, I'm aware. But I'm the type of girl who goes after what I want, and what I want is on my rival school's cheer team._

 _{Chloe Beale_ _ **7:52 PM**_ _} How am I supposed to sneak out when Aubrey is my roommate? Also, your hotel suite is on the way opposite side of camp and also again, I bet there are cheer directors watching for anyone who disobeys curfew._

 _[Stacie Conrad_ _ **7:53 PM**_ _] There isn't, I checked. Tell Aubrey you're going for a run/walk or something and will be back later._

 _[Stacie Conrad_ _ **7:53 PM**_ _]_ _Come on, babe, live a little. Being a cheerleader is all about taking chances and your super sexy one night stand is extremely turned on, and ready for a hot make out sesh._

 _[Stacie Conrad_ _ **7:54 PM**_ _] I'll even throw in a full body massage, free of charge, unless it's your mouth you're paying in than the cost is priceless ;)_

Chloe takes this time to think of the possible outcomes if she were to get caught sneaking into someone else's hotel room, but this wouldn't be just sneaking into anybody's room. This would be sneaking into her team's biggest rival's room without permission and terminating the "law" that she isn't able to have any communication whatsoever with a present Kobra.

But she is also human, who has these constant urges and hormones that seem to go absolutely haywire when talking about, or to Stacie, especially when the girl is in plain view with her God given looks, extremely sexy voice and angelic skin and pretty freaking face and just…. _JESUS,_ it would be a crime if she didn't take this chance.

And who would Chloe be if she turns down a free back massage when her limbs are on the breaking point of falling off? An idiot, that's who.

So with that,

 _{Chloe Beale_ _ **7:55 PM**_ _} What's your room number?_

 _[Stacie Conrad_ _ **7:56 PM**_ _] 345c, see you soon._

Chloe clicks out of her phone, throws on a light maroon zip up jacket to cover her black tank top and heads cautiously out the door of her hotel room. She may be breaking several oaths to her team and the cheer Gods, but she is proud to admit that she is weak when it comes to hot females and perfectly sculpted breasts.

And Stacie is…. _Stacie,_ so that doesn't really help her case here.

Before she steps out of the lobby in the hotel, she shoots Aubrey a quick text, informing her that she (wink wink) went for an evening jog to loosen up those tightened muscles (extra camouflage just in case) and tells her that she should back later but not to worry if going to sleep.

If Aubrey were to find out that she is sneaking out of camp to participate in naughty activities with a current and most loathed Kobra, all Hell would break loose.

And that's not a thing she wants to deal with right now, or like….. _ever_.

Getting out of her side of camp is a breeze; she runs into some of her teammates, Billy and Tim, who just got back from getting ice cream from somewhere that tempts Chloe to a whole other extreme to scout out the place and maybe make a trip there herself. They ask where she is going this late but Chloe brushes it off with the same little white lie, you know, just keeping the story straight.

As she is peacefully strolling along the campgrounds and searching hard for a route that will take her straight to Stacie's hotel, a familiar looking brunette appears in the distance. She has headphones placed snugly around her neck, her cell phone caught between her hands as her thumbs continue to press across the screen and she has a prickly presence about her that screams, "leave me the Hell alone or I'll murder you" and being placed in a cheer camp with hundreds of cheerleaders with an automatic upbeat attitude all the time, Chloe knows exactly who it is.

"Beca!" Chloe yells and catches the girl's attention as she waves her hand up in the air before jogging up behind Beca and strangling her with a bear hug.

Beca grumbles out some pleas to let go because she can't breath and isn't one for physical contact often, but she's laughing and Chloe doesn't let go immediately. When she finally does have enough though, she rips herself off of the smaller brunette and grabs her by the shoulders to shake.

"What are you doing here?!"

"My….cousins….are…...cheerleaders," Beca's voice cuts in and out with the violent shaking Chloe is doing to her.

And did Beca say _cousins_? As in _plural_?

"Your cousins?!" Chloe gaps, unaware that Beca one, had two cousins she is close enough with to travel for and second, didn't know she had two cousins who are both cheerleaders. You'd think that would've came up in casual conversation since the cheerleading world is way smaller than it might seem.

"Yeah...they-" Beca pauses so she can shrug off Chloe's hands that are death gripping at her shoulders so she could talk properly. "They don't go to our school."

"And here I thought you were scoping out the millions of hot girls in short spandex." Chloe throws a playful wink and nudges Beca's shoulder, who's face color has now earned a tint of red to show.

"I mean, that's always a plus," Beca chuckles, using her hand to grip behind her neck timid, a nervous tick Chloe caught that the girl does, but nonetheless oh so adorable. "But my cousins and I are pretty close, hence why I drove six hours to watch them perform. Also, I knew you guys would be down here too, so why not cheer on my favorite cheerleaders at the same time?"

" _Awe_ ," Chloe gushes, sweeping her arm around to hook back over Beca's shoulders to place a sloppy kiss over the girl's cheek. Once the kiss turns to a multiple, peppered pecks all over her face, she pushes Chloe away with a shove, wiping off all the lipgloss that now covers both sides of her cheeks.

"How did you feel Sunday morning?" Beca asks curiously. "I didn't get the chance to see you before you left besides the few text messages. That night you were pretty faded."

"Oh I was fine." Chloe skips the part where she spent all morning downing water, Advil and praying that she would keep her breakfast down during the bus ride over here. Beca doesn't need to know _all_ the specifics and she especially doesn't need to know that Chloe may or may not have gone a little too hard that one night. But for now and even when she didn't think it was going to, her body has fully recovered. "How was your night?"

"It was pretty chill. Messed around with the music and then these kids were watching a porno on the couch so I dropped by, hoping it would get Jesse off my back."

"Porn?" Chloe laughs, knowing this is so something Beca would do.

"Yeah, probably the only movie I actually made it through."

"I don't think those count as movies."

"They are acting and are given awards! They might not be Grammys but they're still something."

"Yeah they're acting but acting horribly, Becs."Chloe bats her eyelashes, amused that they were even having this type of conversation right now. Good thing no one is around them to overhear their casual conversation about the porn industry. "And you know an awful lot about this. Should I be concerned?"

"Whatever." Beca waves her hand out in front of Chloe's winning grin and changes the subject before she digs herself a bigger hole. "The gist of the story is that it got Jesse away from me and I didn't have to hear him ranting to me about Star Wars and the Breakfast Club and why I have yet to see either of them."

"That boy sure does have the biggest crush on you," Chloe teases as Beca fake gags. "But I know you have a major crush on a blonde cheerleader who happens to be my teammate."

Beca's eyes stretch as wide as saucers. "Dude! No! Absolutely not. I hate that chick"

Unbelievable,

Deny deny deny. Guess that's all Chloe is going to get out of the two for now. As weird as it may seem, Beca and Aubrey would make a pretty darn cute couple' Beca as the moody alt girl and Aubrey as the high strong, preppy cheerleader. Talk about best of both worlds and opposites attracting.

At least for now she is the one who knows the truth that they have raging spirit sticks for each other.

"Whatever you say, nugget." Chloe doesn't comment on the darker shade of pink that is glowing across Beca's face as she rambles out some more reasons as to why she dislikes Aubrey so much, flustered and so not believable.

"Well I hate to do this but I have to go. Meeting someone who is hands down the hottest thing I've ever laid eyes on," Chloe admits honestly and starts to backpedal away, causing Beca to arch a brow up in confusion.

"Doesn't Barden usually stay on the south side of camp? Not the north?" She points over to the gates where Chloe just came out from.

Chloe doesn't answer, just sends another wink Beca's way and let's her figure out the rest on her own. She lifts her hand up to wave goodbye and laughs to herself at Beca's trademark saying, "make good choices."

Just like Stacie said, there is no one guarding around the hotel, making it a clean shot to enter the hotel and stand patiently in the elevator until she reaches Stacie's floor. Walking in, there is already a different aroma to the place and being on different, territory, like a big red sign that is screaming at her to turn around before it's too late.

Kinda like a feeling of someone who is not suppose to be here type of aroma.

But her being too distracted misses all the warnings to get out, especially when she makes it to her destination and the door swings open to a tall brunette dressed clad up top with only a dark blue sports bra to cover and a tiny, _tiny_ pair of spandex that does absolutely nothing to cover those illegally long legs.

And everything after that is pretty much a blur as she is hastily pulled into the dimly lit room and thrown onto the closest bed before Stacie is kissing her so hard she thinks she forgets her own name.

Oath or no oath, Stacie's kissing skills are most definitely something that's worth breaking all the rules for.

* * *

 _ **Morning of Competition**_

Chloe wakes the next morning feeling like she just slept for months; her body feels as if the soreness never came around and in other words, feels good as new with healthy joints and all. She is still waking up from her peaceful slumber as she stretches her body, cracking out all the knots in her back and emitting a loud yawn that ends in a squeak towards the end.

A tropical scent is smelt throughout the pillow her face is laying on and the mattress, after sleeping in a hotel for five nights so far feels more cushiony, more fluffy and there's an extra sheet covering her from the neck down. Inside the hotel room there's an extra shine of brightness that hits her in the face; it's a type of brightness that definitely shouldn't be this bright this early in the morning. Well at least the time she was scheduled to wake up the sun shouldn't be as powerful as it is right now.

Now being a little concerned with this observation, Chloe peeks an eye open and basically springs from her position when the realization that she isn't in her room hits her like a semi truck and she is scrambling for her phone in the mess of sheets sprawled across her body.

 **10:34 AM**

" _SHIT_!" Chloe's eyes bulge from her head as she reads the current time on her phone. She also doesn't even check to read all the missed calls (fifteen to be exact and all from the one and only, Aubrey Posen) and unread text messages asking where she is because she already knows she is running more than a little late.

Today is the first day of competitions; the eliminating rounds that decides Barden's fate and so far, Chloe is so late it shouldn't even be considered late and also, she isn't even in her hotel room, which is ten times farther than where she was suppose to meet her team at nine forty five so they could go over their cheer performance before show time at eleven.

How could this have happened? Chloe is positive that she set _multiple_ alarms last night, just in case she happened to sleep in. Even if she didn't purposely expect to spend the night at Stacie's, which she honestly didn't, but what they were doing last night and how Stacie kept pulling her back to bed every time she tried to walk back to her hotel with those intoxicating neck kisses, it became impossible to leave the girl.

Especially when finding out that Stacie is like, the best person to cuddle with because she is so freaking tall and warm and Chloe is always so cold and tiny so she fit comfortably between all of Stacie's limbs, which is probably why she doesn't even remember falling asleep last night.

But even then, why didn't Stacie wake her up? Or Hell, even Stacie's so called "roommates" could have poked her around a bit until she woke up because Chloe visually remembers telling Stacie about her having to wake up early because of Alice's strict orders to go over any last changes to their routine. You'd think that Stacie would've woken her up if she accidentally fell asleep so she isn't late when the next morning comes around, which she did and currently is for both of those.

She remembers the endless alarms she set even before leaving her own hotel room because the thought of oversleeping haunted her mind like a constant nightmare-to which Alice and her threats to run her like a hamster on a wheel till she wishes she was dead was the main thing that terrified her the most.

But as she checks her phone while sprinting back to her hotel so she could grab her uniform, change, do her hair and sprint some more over to the arena before her head is served on a silver platter, she catches that all her alarms previously set were erased.

Seeing a blank screen on her phone, Chloe stops mid run,"what the…" and she mutters this under her breath, now understanding why she overslept but not having a reason behind why all her set alarms were missing. Then, one person comes to mind.

Stacie **freaking** Conrad.

Anger fumes from her ears as she connects the dots and wouldn't be surprised if she was red in the face and smoke was blowing from her nostrils like a raging bull. No wonder why Stacie asked for her phone last night, claiming to be texting her mom because her phone was (cough cough) "dead." She wasn't calling nobody and in fact, she was erasing her alarms so she could oversleep and hopefully miss Barden's performance.

And then Stacie pulls the cuddling card; one of Chloe's biggest weakness because she is a sucker when it comes to cuddling and gives her that promised massage which ended up putting her to sleep as they talked about whatever there was to talk about. And while Stacie was doing all of this, making Chloe feel somewhat like a princess and that there could _possibly_ be something more between the two of them rather than all physical, it was all one big plan to ruin Barden's chance at nationals.

"That…. _bitch_!" Chloe screams out her anger towards Stacie, not even caring the slightest that everyone around is staring at her like she has gone insane. It pinches saying it out loud; Stacie has been the sweetest to her and to think that she would do something this….. _evil_ is unbelievable.

Chloe was played, just like Aubrey said, and now she knows why there is this rivalry between them.

The Kobras are **not** to be trusted.

"Goddammit Posen! Where the Hell is she!?"

Chloe sprints up just in time to hear Alice fuming at Aubrey, who has a phone pressed to her ear and is seconds away from losing her lunch.

"I don't know! I've been trying to call her since this morning! She never came home last night!" Aubrey snaps back in the same tone; her own anger and maybe stress making itself present in her voice. She catches Chloe's face in the back of the circle, winded, red and sweatier than a gym rat and Chloe braces herself for the inevitable storm that is destined to come her way. "Where have you been?!"

Chloe pants as her hands slide down to her knees while she attempts to catch her breath after running a marathon over here. Luckily, she got there fifteen minutes before Barden performed so she didn't miss any of the performance like Stacie so expertly planned.

Again, that **bitch**.

"Look at you!" Alice takes the mic and spotlight away from Chloe and moves to fix the red mane that has gone to be a complete disaster now that she just got done running couple miles. She grunts as her hair gets man handled up to a high ponytail, matching the rest of her team's. "You are mess! You're unreliable and being a complete _cheertator_ when it comes to slutting it around with other teams!" Chloe hisses at the violent yanking Alice is doing to her head as she aggressively fixes her bow. She also braces herself for what is about to come next, maybe adding an extra layer of armor for this reveal as she is about to get her ass lit up for messing around with a Kobra.

"I don't care how hot that tosser from the Skyhawks is, your main priority is cheering for the Devils, not showing off your pom poms to our competition," Alice finishes Chloe's outfit with a huff, snatching her phone from her hands since she has the music for their performance set on a playlist. Alice storms away to the media booth in charge of music and stage maintenance while Chloe stands dumbfounded as she was expected to get verbally murdered when Alice found out she was late because of a Kobra, but not just a Kobra, a Conrad.

It never came though and instead, she got lectured for being late because of a Skyhawk? How in the world did that get mixed up?

"You can thank me later," Aubrey snaps Chloe out of her confusion and drags her away by the arm away from the rest of their team and mentally falls to her knees to worship Aubrey for having her back against Alice. "What happened, Chloe?" Aubrey whispers sharply under her breath in case anyone was eavesdropping.

"I can explain," Chloe defends, raising her hands up for protection because Aubrey looks like she is about to explode.

"For serious, were you with Stacie?"

"Yes," Chloe says cautiously, knowing that isn't the answer Aubrey was wanting. "I didn't expect to spend the night in her hotel room but it kind of just happened! Then, she erased all my alarms, left me there and thought that I would be late to our performance!"

Aubrey swings her head back with a groan. "Dammit, Chloe! I told you she was no good! It's one thing about the rivalry between school, but it's another when is comes with the Conrads. They're pure _evil_!"

"As if I didn't already figure that out," Chloe scoffs this, rolling her eyes annoyed that she was gullible enough to fall for Stacie's ways. It's still hard to believe that Stacie could do this to her. Even after all they went through. She even had the audacity to move Stacie up on her list to her most favorite person to make out with.

Guess that spot is now terminated.

Their conversation gets interrupted by some poppy music blaring from the speakers set up on stage and from where Chloe and Aubrey are standing is a clear view of Alpharetta's performance. Being separated from afar and placed on different sides of a football field (reason why Chloe had no idea Stacie was even a Kobra), she has seen the Kobras cheer and didn't need to be a brain surgeon to know they were good. One, they had a lot of strong male bases, the most acrobatic flyers in all of the south and though Barden, including Chloe, has a team full of talented tumblers, Alpharetta's were more skilled, more agile and all around just better skill wise.

And apparently the whole team ate some Wheaties for breakfast as they're much better than Chloe could've ever remembered them being, especially Stacie who is the under the spotlight, along with her sister Tori as they tear up the stage with crazy stunts only veteran cheerleaders could do.

"Stop!" Aubrey says all of a sudden before taking the back of her hand to smack Chloe in the gut, breaking her focus away from the stage.

More than a little taken back by the action, Chloe knits her brows together, giving a puzzled stare as to why she just got smacked.

"You're... _ogling_ her," Aubrey answers and the eye roll that comes with it is so intense that Chloe for a second thought it might be Beca she is taking to.

"I'm not doing anything," Chloe responds nonchalantly. She knows that maybe her eyes were focused on other things, those other things being Stacie's legs and the way her flexibility is even shown through her jumps. She just wished that it wasn't as obvious but in her defense, whether Stacie is a backstabbing Kobra or not, she is a highly attractive human being.

Chloe, for her part, is just admiring her looks like she should be.

Making sure she is heard loud and clear this time, Aubrey grabs either side of Chloe's face until they're staring right back at each other. "You need to know that Stacie is our enemy, not a girl you can hook up with. This isn't child's play, Chlo. Your head needs to get in the game and get in the game fast. You're either team red or black, not both."

And Chloe's head is in the game as Barden takes the floor, following a flawless performance done by the Kobras.

It's not until everyone is set in position; Alice up front for the judges to see, with Chloe and Aubrey directly by her side and the music starts to cue that everything starts to spiral out of control. Expecting their built playlists for their performance; the same music they have spent weeks creating a routine for, instead, they get a reconstructed mix of slow country songs to blare through the speakers, freezing all of them up while the audience sits in complete shock.

They know as a team they can't do anything about the music right now, unless they want to forfeit the competition. So, keeping their routine and trying to meet the pace of the ridiculously slow country music as best as they can, they go on with their performance. Jumps are off beat, tosses are sloppy and their claps don't fall in sync with the music. The only thing that is working for them is their facials, which is surprising by itself.

Chloe thinks she hits a max at how embarrassed one person could feel as she knows that the music for their routine was on her phone; the phone that also happened to have Stacie's conniving, grubby hands all over to snoop around and guess what? Stacie not only erased all her alarms but also, switched their playlists up and is now laughing with her team out in the bleachers while Barden performs an absolute shit show in front of the judges.

Thinking that this performance can't get any worse than it already is, Aubrey proves her wrong as she projectile vomits all her lunch, dinner and breakfast from the past week all over the stage and judges' table. This ends the routine in a heartbeat as everyone is either too disgusted to keep performing, or doesn't see the point in trying anymore when everyone knows that Barden is sure as Hell going home today.

Chloe doesn't know whether she is more upset, or embarrassed as she stands eye wide and frozen, watching Aubrey from behind yacking up a lung before kneeling down to comfort the girl. She settles on anger though as she glances out to the crowd and sees that the ones laughing the loudest is no other than the Kobras, along with Beca-which is absurd as she is beneath Stacie's arm and is more in shock than Chloe thinks she is.

Just in time, Stacie locks eyes with Chloe and blows a dirty little kiss from out in the bleachers before turning her attention back to Tori. Beca ends up leaving the group and rushes out of the bleachers, but Chloe doesn't seem to care that her best friend didn't feel the need to mention that her cousins just happened to be Stacie and Tori.

Her main focus is on the devil herself.

" _Alright, Conrad. You wanna play dirty?"_ Chloe grits her teeth as she continues to watch Stacie barking a good laugh out in the crowd with her teammates and sister while they point out to the middle of the stage where Barden stands hopeless. Feeling a new type of fire being lit in her gut, " _This…..is_ _ **war**_ _."_

* * *

 **Next Chap will take place in the summer before Chloe's senior year. Hope y'all like it so far ;)**


End file.
